LocurA con A de América
by Endless-TheLostStar
Summary: "Lo siento pero, yo jamas podre amarte como tu quieres o mereces..." Inglaterra POV, Asakiku (InglaterraxJapón) más América.
1. Serás mio

-¡Alfred F. Iones, suelta a Japón en este mismo instante!- dije enfadado, esto ya era demasiado.

-¡No! Si no lo mato... ¡Tu jamás vas a amarme!.

Me respondió con tanta sinceridad... lastima y no puedo hacer nada por él...

Ejerció más presión sobre el pecho de Japón con el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda, asfixiándolo con el brazo derecho.

-¡Sueltalo!- corrí hacia él, trate de acercarme lo más que pude, pero fallé en el intento siendo golpeado y noqueado al chocar contra el duro y frío piso.

Oh, mi cabeza... duele. Me levanté confundido de la cama en donde estoy recostado. ¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Y Japón?! Justamente, se escucha un grito de dolor con su tono de voz. ¿Donde esta? ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

Corrí hasta la puerta. Trate de abrirla, sin embargo, estaba cerrada con llave. Aun podía escuchar a Japón gritar, parecía que suplicaba. ¿America, que estas haciendo? Oh, Dios mio... se escuchan cerca, como si estuvieran en la habitación de a lado. Debo encontrar una salida. Y rápido

Otra vez, aquí escribiendo como si nada más importara :D

Historia hecha solo por diversión. Hetalia y sus personajes NO me pertenecen son del asombroso Himaruya Hidekaz. Tan vez continúe esto, tal vez... yupi un pendiente más a la lista.


	2. Solo mio

Le dí la espalda a la puerta; analizando todo a mi alrededor. Buscando una salida. Pero, nada. Pegué mi oreja en la pared derecha de la habitación, en efecto, están a un lado. Dí un puñetazo a la puerta. Mierda, ¿¡Porqué deje mi varita en casa?! Aún así, los viejos trucos no se olvidan y estoy más que seguro de que funcionará. Por algún lado, donde sea, ¡Aja! un inofensivo clip. Ya saben lo que dicen: "Casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas".

Ágilmente, doblé el clip, y lo inserte en el orificio de la puerta, espero que funcione. Un giro por aquí, un par de torcidas a la derecha y... ¡Bingo! Debo agradecerle esto a Francia algún día...

Corrí hasta la puerta de la siguiente habitación, preocupado por que ya no escuchaba a Japón gritar. La puerta estaba abierta.

-¡América!- grité, mas no lo vi. Al único que podía ver en este instante era a Japón sangrando en el piso. Dos balas en un brazo, y una larga y profunda cortada vertical en el cuello, con los pies fuertemente atados con una soga gruesa. Con que por esto no puede gritar... ¡Ay no, se esta asfixiando! No morirá, a menos de que haya usado "eso". Pero, no deja de retorcerse, obviamente de dolor, debo hacer algo al respecto.

-Kiku, calma, ya estoy aquí, tranquilo- me acerqué a toda prisa, sujetándolo entre mis brazos, para ponerlo de lado.

-Descuida, saldremos de inmediato de aquí, lo prometo.

Al verme puso una cara de espanto. ¿Acaso estaba inconsciente? ¿No me había reconocido?

-A...a-arthur... a...as- trato de decir algo.

-Aquí estoy, relájate. ¿Que pasa?

-A...e...ca.

-¿Qué?

-...me...i...c.. ¡a!.

-¿A...m...e-rica?- volví a preocuparme de mis entornos, sintiendo como una grande sombra nos bañaba, volteé. ¡Maldición por que baje la guardia!

América me tomó y levantó por la parte trasera del cuello de mi uniforme, y me cargó al estilo "princesa", sin antes patear a Japón en el estomago.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo, maldito basta-?!- Me calló con un beso. Me... calló, ¿con un beso?... ¿P-porq...ué siento mi cara tan caliente?

-Tomando lo que es mio, por derecho.

Comencé a marearme, ¿que me dio a beber? Se, se sentía, cálido. ¿Veneno, tal vez?. A pesar de que todo daba vueltas, con la poca consciencia que me quedaba, pude ver como nos alejábamos; dejando a Japón retorciéndose en agonía atrás. No... no puede estar pasando...

**Nota: Solo por si no quedo claro, cuando América besa a Inglaterra le da a beber un tranquilizante no especificado. **

**Oh, I'm such a drama-queen (reina del drama) (?) Bien, espero seguir con este buen ritmo y actualizar por día, y así de largo, ya que el primer cap. fue muy corto en mi opinión. Lamento cualquier falta horrográfica que se me pudo haber escapado, tanto aquí como en el primer cap. Sinceramente estoy feliz de que pudiera continuar con esto, pensé que no podría darle continuidad xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer y si dejan un review diciendome que piensan sobre el fic o cualquier cosa, me harían muy feliz *-***

**Hasta la proxima ;D**


End file.
